Sacred Heart (Discontinued)
by Akari Froggie
Summary: Ema Hinata has a secret. She is-or was-a member of the destructive guild, Fairy Tail. They disbanded one year ago, around the time that she started attending Meiji. Then suddenly, one day, Natsu Dragneel, Lucy Heartfilia and Happy proclaimed that Fairy Tail was going to be revived! ****THIS HAS BEEN DISCONTINUED PERMANENTLY****
1. Introduction

_**THIS IS NOT THE FIRST CHAPTER: SORRY!**_

 **Hello! This is my first story. Probably is going to be a complete and utter fail but here we go!**

 **Note: Some OOCness because PLOT! Not sure about ships just yet.**

 **I don't own Brothers Conflict OR Fairy Tail.** _But I really Want to_

 ** _Basic Outline_**

Ema is a mage of Fairy Tail in Fiore. She uses a variety of magic but her main one is Goddess Re-quip*. They had disbanded around the time she enrolled at Meiji. A year after, Natsu, Lucy and Happy have proclaimed that they are reviving Fairy Tail.

*I'm going to use the Gods, Goddesses and Pit from Kid Icarus as the Re-Quips. I don't own Kid Icarus either. Also, if you're wondering, Sorcerer Weekly can be bought but it's in a secret society if you get me. Basically there are other mages in Tokyo. They need their wizard gossip in other countries too y'know!

 **Ok! That should be all. Just carry on to the next chapter to begin reading!**


	2. Chapter 1: The Revival

Light peaked through the curtains as a young girl with chestnut hair sat up in her bed looking at the crest mark on her left hand. A winged creature that looked almost like a fairy with wings. She trudged her way over to the mirror and looked at her reflection. Chocolate brown eyes stared back as the girl fixed her hair into a ponytail.

"I guess my hair's gotten longer." She mumbled to herself as she finished changing. A small grey squirrel jumped onto her shoulder and peered at her. "Alright! Let's go!"

Chapter Two: The Revival

Closing the white door behind me, I sighed. Today was one of the many days that I got to go back home. Home, huh? It's been a year since my old guild, Fairy Tail, disbanded. However, that time gap didn't erase my memories of everyone there. Natsu was always getting into fights with Gray. Erza always stopping them. Lucy chatting with Levy. What really clouded my mind was why did Master just disband Fairy Tail? I shook my head and walked outside to where Yusuke was waiting. I smiled and he waved back at me.

"So, you ready?" The red-head asked me curiously. I looked at him and nodded. We arrived back at the residence after a short drive-which was in complete and utter silence. I was extremely nervous and had no idea why since I have been living with them for Mavis knows how long. I rang the buzzer* and waited for a reply. None. I looked at Yusuke and he shrugged his shoulders. I rang it again and finally someone picked up...but that wasn't one of my brothers. I stared into the screen with a confused face. I opened the door and rushed inside, Yusuke following.

In the living room, sitting on the red couch was a head of spiky

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Heyfairywhereyougoinghikarizenbuatsumetekiminoashitaterasuyo ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Mind explaining?" I called out to the trio. The spun round almost in sync. They had a look of pure confusion on their faces. They had for some reason not expected this. Seriously, you brake into someone's home and you expect them to be welcoming? Idiots.

"Oh Hi~ didn't see ya there." Lucy greeted nervously trying to seem innocent and sweet. I glanced over to Natsu who-as always- was stuffing his face. He looked up and waved as if he hadn't just ate the contents of the entire fridge.  
"Yo, Whatcha been up to?" He asked. I was annoyed. I glared at them both and they froze exactly where they where, causing Happy to fall down since he wasn't flying anymore.  
"We need to talk. Now."

"So what's the big idea? Breaking into my home a year after Fairy Tail disbanded.  
"That's what we wanted to talk about. We're reviving Fairy Tail!" Natsu exclaimed, showing a toothy grin. I spun my head to where Lucy was standing. All she did was smile a little bit and looked dead on in my eyes.  
"Why now?" I asked the trio. They looked at me as if I had asked the most complicated question in the entire world.  
"Why now after a year? Don't you think people would've already moved on by now?" I asked again, clarifying it.  
"Well, to be honest, we don't know. Natsu had left right before it got disbanded and didn't know about it. Actually me and Natsu had just got reunited when he melted the arena at the Grand Magic Games. It kinda just started, I guess." Lucy replied, looking down at her boots.  
"Do you know where everyone is then?" I asked and Lucy looked up.  
"Using reports from Sorcerer Weekly and sightings when I used to work there, We've roughly pinpointed their locations." Lucy explained, showing me reports from Sorcerer.  
"Do you want to get started or not?" I asked and Natsu was the one to answer.  
"Yeah!We can't wait! Are ya going to join us to?" The _salmon_ haired dragon slayer answered.  
"I'll meet up with you in around a week. I'll meet you in the hotel just around the corner. Then we can get started.  
They gave me a huge grin and left.

Home, Huh? Sounds like a plan!

 **So umm...Hi~. First Chapter is up. I hope you liked it and It might have gone a bit fast but I tried at least! Don't forget to review please! Ok, Bye~**

 ** _~Akari Shoko_**

 **:3**


	3. Chapter 2: Sorcerer Weekly Arrives!

**Hello! 2nd chapter is up. Hope you enjoy and let's get started! :3**

Chapter 2: Sorcerer Weekly Arrives

After the pleasant surprise of Natsu, Lucy and Happy showing up inside the complex, we had come to a rather interesting conclusion. I would have to monitor them during the day and at night we would go out a search for any of the previous members of Fairy Tail. I had to explain to Yusuke about who they were and that they would be staying with us a while. I'm pretty sure he would've told Masaomi about it. They would have to stay in my room for the time being even though Lucy refused but Natsu and Happy didn't have any objections to the matter. Geez, It's been a long day. I had to call up Meiji saying that I had to have a leave for a while and I'd call back to say when I was coming in. They agreed on one condition, I had to help teach the younger kids when it came to Open Evenings/Mornings.

The morning came quicker than expected. I tread carefully to try to not wake the trio. As soon as I had got dressed I realized that somehow, Natsu had managed to get out the room and dart away. I looked outside the window and outside the door to see if I could spot any tracks of him. No luck. I lay out clothes for Lucy so she could get changed. I ran downstairs to try to find him.  
"Ah, Ema. Good Morning. Sleep well?" Ukyo asked. I spun round to see where he was.  
"Good Morning Ukyo-san. By any chance did you see a guy with _salmon_ colored hair go by here?" I asked and frantically looked around.  
"Actually, I did see him go out a few seconds ago. Why-"

I cut him off by running out outside only to see him being bombarded with a blonde haired reporter.  
"Oh Dear Mavis..."  
"Is that who I think it is!?"

 **Sorry! It's terrible and rushed. Sorrrrrrryyyyyy! I'll be better next time!**

 **~Akari! :3**


	4. Chapter 3: Oh Dear

**Hello! Sorry I haven't updated for a while I've been busy but anyway. Let's continue!**

"So Cool!" A familiar voice rung in my ears. My face was frozen in dread. HE was here. The reporter from Sorcerer who always seems to be amazed by everything. What was his name again? I dunno but he was bombarding Natsu with all kinds of garbage.

"So Natsu, What are you doing in Japan and not in Fiore?" He asked, brimming with excitement."We're here to see if any members of Fairy Tail are here." He answered with a toothy grin."So have you found any?" The blond-haired reported. I was anxious because if the salmon haired idiot so much as mentions my existence, I will murder him. So I went up behind him and made a no sign with my hands.

"Umm Not yet." He replied unsure. I sighed and retreated into the house. If my face ends up being in a magazine I'll need to explain the brothers why I was bombarded with a strange reporter. Geez. I ran my hand through my hair and walked into the living room.

"Onee-Chan! Good Morning!" Wataru bounced up to me and dragged me to the table for breakfast. I smiled and looked at Ukyo.  
"Sorry about rushing out on you before." I apologized and sat down. I was enjoying breakfast when I heard Lucy yawning.  
"Good Morning Lucy!" I waved to her. She looked at me and smiled.  
"Good Morning Ema. Thanks for lending me some clothes." She walked down the stairs in a purple dress and black leggings.  
"Imouto-Chan, Who's this?" Kaname asked me, looking at her up and down.  
"This is Lucy. She's an old friend of mine." I explained and the blonde haired girl sat down in the vacant seat beside me.  
"I SMELL FOOD!" I heard a loud yell come from the stairs and then saw a flash of _salmon_ go straight for the table.  
"That idiot is also my old friend."

I looked at Natsu in disbelief as he practically ate the table. I'm not even kidding, he ate parts of the table. My mouth hung open like all the other brothers and Lucy at the table. This was going to be a long week.

 **Wooo another Chapter done! Hope you enjoyed and don't forget to review...if you want to of course.**

 **:3 ~Akari Shoko**


	5. Chapter 4: The Miraculous Shipper Ema!

**This chapter is just a random idea I had about one of the days in the Asahina Household with Lucy, Natsu and Happy!**

 **~Akari!**

When we last left off, Natsu was having a rather strange meal. He was eating the table! Now let's get to the story!

I managed to get dressed in peace before I decided to go back downstairs to greet my brothers properly and that's when I noticed Natsu and Lucy talking about something. My mind jumped into the darkness of my ships! I started squealing quietly. A mischievous grin came onto my face. Time for the Miraculous shipper Ema to shine!

"You liiiiiiiiiiiike each other!" I rolled my tongue and they both jumped. Some of my brother looked at me like I was acting out of character, which I kinda suppose I was.  
"Can you NOT do that?!" Lucy yelled as I laughed. That's when Happy joined the mix, much to the other surprise to see a flying cat.  
"They liiiiiiiiiiiiike each other!" Me and the exceed said in unison. I love seeing that blush on their faces.  
"Onee-Chan, What's that flying cat called?" Wataru asked me.  
"I'm the one and only Catmanda, Happy The Cat!" The blue exceed answered and I swear I saw sparkles!  
I smiled mischievously wrote down a ship name in a notebook. _Nalu.  
_ "Why are you smiling like that Imouto-Chan?" Kaname Asked, kinda hiding behind Ukyo.  
"I can answer that! She's the Miraculous Shipper Ema!" Happy smiled, "She can ship just about anyone!"  
"Got that right Happy!"

That's all for The Miraculous Shipper Ema now, but don't fret she will come back and ship as many people as you request. For now we say goodbye.

 **Ummmm that's all for now. It's like a little series I want to do when I'm bored. Don't forget to reveiw ok? Bye!**

 **~Akari! :3**


	6. Chapter 5: Cerulean Nightmare

**Hello. Akari here. I'm sorry for not updating. I've been super busy and I probably will not be able to post a new chapter for about 3 days or more since I'm going on a trip with school. Sorry in advance.**

 **Cerulean Nightmare is owned by me. Before we launch into the story, let me explain something. This will not follow either of the official story line! So no Spriggin 12 and ships may be decided by you!**

 **~Akari Shoko**

Chapter 5: Cerulean Nightmare

"NATSU!" I shrill scream ran through the Sunshine residence and a certain blonde stormed into the dining room when my brothers and me (as well as Natsu) was eating breakfast.  
"What's with the screaming in the morning Lucy? Did Natsu do something stupid again?" I answered while glaring at Natsu.  
"I DON'T DO ANYTHING STUPID!" Natsu screamed at me.  
"What about the Cathedral you destroyed a month ago?" I looked down at my plate, "Or how about the time you leveled the port at Hargeon? Or how about that time you tore down the forest on the west of Onibas?"  
There was silence. Natsu looked dumbly at me.  
"Natsu! YOU DESTROYED HALF OF FIORE AT ONE POINT!" I yelled suddenly and stormed out the room.  
"She's been in a bad moon since this morning." Lucy explained to my brothers.

 _ **~Somewhere other than here~**_

"Is this the place?" A deep voice echoed through the city.  
"Yeah. I can smell Salamander here. And that blonde bimbo from Fairy Tail." A child-like voice stated.  
"Just a couple more steps and then Cerulean Nightmare will be able to seize control over this wretched city." An elderly voice sputtered.

This trio as well as three others make up the guild 'Cerulean Nightmare'. A dark guild. Their current objection is to wipe out any Fairy Tail members in order to take over Magnolia and turn it into a town run by a Dark Guild.

How will Natsu, Lucy, Happy and Ema react to their objective? Find out next time!

 **Yay! I'm really sorry that I will not be able for a while so this will have to do for now.**

 **~Akari Shoko**


	7. Chapter 6: Natsu vs Ema!

**Hello. Akari here. Sorry I haven't been posting as often as I should be but I had an extreme case of writers block. Hope this can suffice. Also, I have music that might be worth listening as the fight goes on The fight is probably going to be trash. (BTW: The Requips look somewhat the same to the real life gods and stuff.  
It's by Leyenda20002.  
watch?v=50FUkQB6YVI  
I don't own it**

Loud crashes were heard throughout the Asahina household that night. This cacophony of noise sadly woke up the brothers as they wondered what the hell was going?! Lucy Heartfilia and Happy already knew at the absence of Natsu and Ema. They sighed and went to find the source of the destructive duo. When she got to the living room, the brothers were already there looking pretty tired.  
"What the hell's going on with the noise?" The second youngest Futo exclaimed in great discomfort.  
"Ummm...I'll meet you back here in a sec." Lucy answered before running to the garden. Sure enough she found them.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~FIGHT! (Also Ema )~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"You're not bad Natsu!" I rewarded while in her Pyrron requip.  
"You're not so bad yourself!" Natsu exclaimed while trying to land a hit, while I tried dodged swiftly.  
"Fire dragon Iron fist!" Natsu screamed and a blast of fire hit me right in the face.  
"You're so going to pay for that! REQUIP! Viridi!" I yelled and changed into my Goddess of Nature requip, "RESET BOMB!"  
A large pink ball of pure nature came crashing down and enveloping the garden in a wide array of plants  
"Fire dragon secret art: Exploding flame blade!" Natsu screamed and cut the the plant swiftly. I decided to switch out of using Viridi and use Pyrron again. I lit my hand aflame a punch Natsu countless times. I knew it would have no affected to why not.  
"Fire Dragon ROAR!" Flame came roaring at me and I equipped Into Palutena. I jumped up to dodge  
"Barrier of Light." I called and protected my self against the blaze. Countless crashes could be heard and I knew I was going to lose. Natsu really had grown. I envy that. The Barrier of light had been broken by the flames.

"ENOUGH!" I voice yelled as I landed on the ground with a thud and Natsu claimed victory. I saw a hand reach out and I took it.  
"Good fight!" Natsu smiled a toothy grin and I smiled back.  
"Well done. You're really strong" I laughed before being abruptly interrupted.  
"YOU'VE DESTROYED THE GARDEN!" Lucy yelled and me and Natsu swiveled around. it's true the garden was damaged and damaged bad.  
"What...do we do?" I asked nervously. Oh right! Viridi. I used Viridi and healed the plants. The rest of the garden would have to stay damaged for while.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~END!~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 **I know, bad fight scene. I imagined it better in my head. Well hope this suffices. Leave a Review if you want to!**

 **~Akari!**

 **Oh yeah, question! The next chapter is going to be a funny chapter, so what do you want seeing in it?**


	8. Chapter 7: ERZA!

**Hello! Akari here with another chapter but this might be a little bit bad cause I'm going through a tremendous stage of writers block but I needed to post a new chapter today. Also Read the Note at the end it has some information. First of all:  
** _misu akatsuki: Thank you for the reply and the idea. The brother are going to see Ema fight but that will be later on in the story.  
Ghostblossom: Thank you! Honestly I was wondering why there was no fanfics about it, especially after all the comments of Ema being a bit bland. I wanted to spice up her_ character.  
 **Now that that's done, lets get onto the chapter!**

 **Chapter 7: ERZA!**

When we last left Lucy, Natsu, Ema and Happy: Natsu and Ema were having a tremendous battle. Now...

"Honestly, you two are so reckless." The Asahina brothers could hear the blondes' statement just a few minutes after she had left the room, "What were you thinking?"  
"Sorry, Luce! We just wanted to test our-self's." The _Salmon_ haired guy stated. The Brothers looked up to where the barrier was to see Natsu and Ema wrapped in bandages.  
"Ema, What happened?" The oldest of the triplets asked, filled with worry. Ema looked at him and smiled weakly.  
"I-uh-fell?" The Brunette lied through her teeth.  
"That's so fake!" Lucy yelled and sat down. The brothers fell into silence as they began to think what happened.

"Hope I get to fight ya again sometime!" Natsu yelled and ran to the fridge. Before the males could question any further, The girls retreated to their room with the flying blue cat- thing.

Ya know! Ema's really strong but I'm pretty sure I beat her! Still there seems to be something off with her. She's usually the one who beats me. Ah! Who am I kidding, she's rusty. Probably hasn't got enough training time! Ya know cause of those guys she living with. Hard to make up and excuse to knock some trees down. Fairy Tail is an important part of her life. We need to find them soon. All of them before it's gone for good.  
++++++++++++++

I sighed and jumped onto the bed. I need to get some training in if I want to beat Natsu again. But what will my brothers say. They'll think I'm violent. Change the way they think about me. For good. I need to tell them about magic, but they'll think I'm crazy.  
"I know what your thinking about, so let's go shopping tomorrow!" Lucy proclaimed. I laughed and agreed.

Natsu came bursting in and a whole bunch of crazy stuff happened. In the end, I'm glad I'm a member of Fairy Tail!

******************TIME SKIP BROUGHT TO YOU BY A TIME MACHINE!***************************

I was out in the mall with Lucy as a girls day, ya know, shopping and what not but I was enjoying myself a load.  
"Wanna get something to eat Ema?" Lucy asked me. My stomach answered for me. We laughed it off and went to a nearby restaurant

After ordering I looked at the book I had bought. **The Silver Eyes. (BTW: I don't own the book, It's real and the first thing that came to mind. :3)  
** Apparently It was supposed to be nightmare fuel or something according to the sales person. I was interested and bought it on the spot. I looked into my bags before spotting familar red hair and brown eyes. I nudged Lucy and she looked as well before gasping. She ran over to her and hugged her tight. I still had bent up feelings. She walked over to us, still with a clinging Lucy (Does that make sense) And sat down.

"ERZA!"

 **Ok wow! This is probably shorter than the others but like I said major case of writers block. I know I said it was supposed to be funny cause It was supposed to be another "MIRACULOUS SHIPPER EMA!" But I needed some more Fairy Tail Characters. So anyway. Erza is back and she will live with in The Sunshine Residence with Natsu, Lucy happy and Ema. I've made Ema's room bigger because how else will all those people be here. Gray will be here soon enough as well as Juvia!  
***IMPORTANT***  
I'm going to COMICCON on the 30th July, so No new chapters until then I wanted to get that over and done with. It also gives you some time to either decide a paring and then you can PM if you want to. Don't forget to review!**

 **~AkariShoko**


	9. Chapter 8: Idol meets Fairy Queen

**Hello. Akari here. In this chapter, Erza will meet the brothers and a strawberry cake will be involved. But first I would like to reply to a review.  
** _: Thank you for the review! It will help with my writers block so if you wouldn't mind, I'll PM you if I need help. Ok? Thank you!  
_ **With that done, I hope that you - the people reading this - help out by suggesting ideas that might be good for the story! Ok Now let's get on with the story! (EDIT: Alot of speech, just warning you. :3)  
**  
CHAPTER 8: IDOL MEETS THE FAIRY QUEEN!

"My name is Erza Scarlet, I will be living with you from now on." The brothers stared at the scarlet haired woman as she bowed politely.  
"My name is Masaomi. I'm the eldest. Where will you be staying? We could arrange a room for you." The eldest of the Asahina Brothers suggested.  
"No need. I'll be staying in Ema's room with Natsu, Lucy and Happy." Erza replied looking dead on in his eyes while Ema sweat-dropped in the background.  
"You're pretty miss!" The youngest, Wataru, complimented and hugged her tight. The female blushed lightly and hugged back.  
"Aren't you just the most adorable thing ever. I'll look forward to living with you." The knight stood up and walked to the room. Ema, following along with Lucy, Natsu and Happy.

+++++++++++++++++++P.O.V Change and Time skip: after Erza set up her stuff++++++++++

One more member of Fairy Tail to cook for. At this rate, I'll have the whole guild up in my room. I'll also need to stock up on cake supplies for strawberry cake. I need to do something soon as well. I need to pick up a swimsuit for Lucy since we're going to the beach as a family vacation for 1 week. I won't need to get one for Erza, she can just requip into her "legendary swimsuit" she used at Akane resort. Then again, Natsu might need one as well and I am not going shopping for a guys swimsuit. I'll need to get Tsubaki-san or someone else to do it. ALSO, we have to find more members of Fairy Tail and according to Lucy, Juvia is somewhere in a Japan at the minute and Gray has no leads on him for some reason, but according to my logic, wherever Juvia is, there's bound to be a Gray.

"So Erza, what do you like to eat?" I heard Ukyo ask my red headed friend and curiosity peaked my interest.  
"Sweet foods. Especially Strawberry Cakes." Erza replied and I smiled a bit before walking down into the kitchen.  
"What's going on here?" I asked and Erza turned to me.  
"Ukyo here was asking me about foods I eat. You know I love strawberry cakes. Right?" She answered and I looked at Ukyo.  
"She loves the stuff. Just don't steal the food from her. The day you do will be your last." I answered to Ukyo and I could see the faintest of pink on his cheeks. The little Cinnamon Roll.

I headed into the living room, to see the room empty.  
"Everyone went out, to do work today so it's just you, me and your friends and Fuuto." Ukyo answered as I died a little inside. The cocky idol. Too self-righteous for his own good.  
"Oh really. How nice." I answered back, my voice dripping with sarcasm.  
"Who's Fuuto?" I heard Lucy asked and without realizing started saying a whole bunch of words that normally you wouldn't here me say.  
"He's a cocky little brat who's too self-righteous. He's not only self-centered but he finds the need to insult everybody around him. That little Fuc-"  
"LANGUAGE!" I heard Erza shout over me and I shut up. Ukyo only stared at me in disbelief.

"Don't worry," Lucy looked at Ukyo and spoke, " She'll only use words like that when she REALLY hates someone."  
"Ah, Big sis. What's you got so riled up?" A cocky voice interrupted my ranting. I looked up and trying so hard not to punch him in the face I answered back.  
"Nothing much Fuuto-kun." I answered through gritted teeth.  
"Really, You're lying~" He replied in a singsong voice.  
"Wow, he really is a self-righteous guy just like you said, Ema. That Bas-" Lucy started before getting interrupter.  
"LANGUAGE!" Erza shouted again walking into the room, " That said, how do you put up with him?"

"A Lot of self control NOT to punch his face in." I replied, my eye twitching.  
"Well then, Nice to meet you. My name's Erza Scarlet." The red head held her hand out to shake his hand.  
The Idol smirked and laughed.  
"Like I'll shake the hands of a commoner! I'm an **IDOL.** "  
"What an annoying little Bi-"  
"Look who's using language now." Me and Lucy cut her off in order to stop.  
Fuuto scoffed and walked up to the elevator. And in a matter of second, he was gone.  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++==

 **How was that. So I am - or was - watching ANTMAN while writing this and it occurred to me. The ants wouldn't be able to support Scott or whatever his name is because it's not the mass that's changing, it's the space between the particles that's changing. That means that his weight is staying the same. You know what that means, the ants would be crushed under his weight. However I may be wrong since I'm not exactly paying attention.**

 **Anyway, how was that? Did ya like that chapter? Remember, I'm open to suggestions.**

 **~AkariShoko :3**


	10. Sacred Heart - Author's Notice

Hello. I'm really sorry for making you wait but I have a confession to make. I have lost inspriation for **this** story. However! I will probably rewrite it, make it better.

This fanfic was supposed to be an experiment to see if I could incorporate Fairy Tail into Brothers Conflict and to see if I could change Ema's character enough to fit in with the story line.

I did not expect to get this much attention for this story so I kept going with it, and before long I couldn't motivate myself to write another chapter.

This goes my many of my stories: Scorpian, Book of Music. They were supposed to be experiments - A sandbox of you will for me to play around with the characters and try out different things.

However! I will rewrite this story and make it better. I have published the rewritten version of Scorpion (Utapri Tokyo Ghoul) and I'm working on rewriting Book of Music (Kuroshitsuji Utapri).

I do have slow updates with all my stories, mainly because I cannot get enough inspiration. I do hope you understand.

See you somewhere

-Akari


End file.
